Sweetest Sin
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Another night with passion... They both know what they're doing is wrong, but why do they keep on doing it? [SasuNaru drabble]


**Crystal:** -blinks- Oh my... did I really write that? -blinks again- Well... I guess I did... -a slight blush appeared on her cheeks- Umm... I hope you guys like it?

**Warning:** Yaoi, and implied sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**

* * *

****Sweetest Sin**

They both knew that it was wrong.

The secret rendezvous they shared every night when everybody's asleep…

The lustful gazes they gave each other when no one was looking…

And the sultry kisses they placed on each other's lips full with passion and longing…

But they didn't care.

They didn't even know what made them start doing these '_sinful_' gestures. Perhaps because of loneliness? The fact that they can't stand being alone in the world anymore that they decided to just be together and that was it?

Though, as much as they hate to admit it… when they're together, they feel at peace. The façades were gone and masks were cracked; they can be themselves without any acts. Genuine smiles showed more, and painful, frustrating tears were shed. Only the both of them can see it… only the both of them can cherish and console it. The skin on skin contact gave them comfort and the ghostly touches with their fingertips sending shivers up their spines, showing goose bumps on their heated skin giving them reassurance…

During their rendezvous they would often just look into each other's eyes, as if only communicating that way. And then their night of passion would begin. Desired kisses were shared with tongues dancing into their own silent music while hands roamed each other, exploring places that they've already explored from the nights they shared before.

Clothes were slowly taken off and thrown all over the place but they paid no heed. All they want was to give each other pleasure and earn pleasure in return. Sultry moans and groans were heard, and yet other people didn't hear them because they were in their unconscious states and paid more attention to their dreams more than the two lovers. They both rocked their hips together, to gain more friction, while the other would place light, feathery kisses was place on the younger one's neck, teasing him to ask for more.

Painful winces coming from the aforementioned young one as the taller would enter inside him, kissing the tears away, waiting for the other to get used to it. Soon, both are screaming and yearning for more as they ground their hips in a fast pace. The scent of murky sex surrounded the room, as they both reached their climax and let out each of their essence, one inside the young lover and the other between their stomachs.

They would pant and catch their breath, whilst the taller of the two sliding out and then lying down on his back beside his lover, cradling him while the latter just put his head on the lean chest. Soon, they've fallen asleep with their nightmares diminishing away.

When the morning comes, the rays of early sunlight shone through the window, they would wake up and then act like nothing ever happened the night before and both separated their ways only to be meeting again, but this time with their other team-mate and teacher. With their masks in place, they pretended that they both hate each other again, and insults thrown at each other, initiating the exercise. But, after the gruelling hours of training and sparring non-stop, they would look at each other again in the eye, smiling as if they were keeping a secret.

"Tonight, same place, same time?" asked the taller of the two, giving a smug smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

A cheeky grin and an impish twinkle on the younger one's cerulean eyes made the taller one's smirk widen even more. "Count on it," was the reply and left immediately to eat somewhere, leaving the other to stare at him with a predatory gaze in his obsidian eyes…

Until another night… where their temptations would take over once again and get lost into another night of ecstasy.

They both knew that what they're doing is wrong…

But why stop when their sweetest sin was their picture of perfection?

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Crystal:** Uhhh, yeah... gomen if it's short and whatnot... hope you'll forgive me for that... I never really knew why I wrote this, but while I was washing my little sister's bottles I just had a sudden idea out of nowhere, yeah... I really get inspiration at random places, ne? Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated, and I hope you really like this! Ja ne! 


End file.
